Maximum Ride Fan-fiction: Max and Fang (also) Dylan and Maya
by TheCrazyCoolOneInTheWorld
Summary: This is right in Angel. What if Fang and Max got back together? What if instead of Dylan loving Max he feel in love with Maya? What if Maya was actually designed for Dylan and Dylan was designed for Maya? The only reason that everybody got it mixed up was because Max and Maya look the same. Also they couldn't be together because everybody kept Maya and Dylan away from each other.
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride Fanfiction: Max and Fang (also) Dylan and Maya

Story reformation reformed by: TheCrazyCoolOne

Story original by: James Patterson

This is right in Angel. What if Fang and Max got back together? What if instead of Dylan loving Max he feel in love with Maya? What if Maya was actually designed for Dylan and Dylan was designed for Maya? The only reason that everybody got it mixed up was because Max and Maya look the same. Also they couldn't be together because everybody kept Maya and Dylan away from each other. Then the only reason why Maya falls in love with Fang was because she hasn't meet Dylan yet. And the only reason why Dylan falls in love with Max was because Max looked like Maya. Finally, the groups get together at the restaurant. Then, Fang and Max fall back in love together, and then Dylan and Maya ketch each other's eye and fall deep in love with each other. Instead of Maya and Dylan dying for Max and Fang. Then two famous characters die for each other's love. Why does Maya and Dylan have to die for Max and Fang's happy ever after? I mean Max and Fang do it and fall in love and have a child. Why can't others have that too? This is going to be mostly about getting Maya and Dylan together so that they can live and not die for someone else's love that will happen so far in the story. This will be about Maya and Dylan falling in love and having children and Max and Fang getting back together in Angel and starting a family. So then nobody dies and they all live happily ever after.

This will be a long story.

Mostly about how each of the two couples relationship goes and how their lives turn out together.

Then it will show how it would be when the two flocks get together again.

Max and Fang will have their daughter, Phoenix.

Dylan and Maya will have twins, Boy- Jake (Is dark like Maya) and Girl- Lilly (Is light like Dylan)

Then it might have other couples in the book getting together you never know.

Tell me what you think.

Do you want to read it or not?

Leave commont down below…


	2. Chapter 2

Maximum Ride Fan-fiction: Max and Fang (also) Dylan and Maya

Story reformation reformed by: TheCrazyCoolOneInTheWorld

Story original by: James Patterson

This is right in Angel. What if Fang and Max got back together? What if instead of Dylan loving Max he feel in love with Maya? What if Maya was actually designed for Dylan and Dylan was designed for Maya? The only reason that everybody got it mixed up was because Max and Maya look the same. Also they couldn't be together because everybody kept Maya and Dylan away from each other. Then the only reason why Maya falls in love with Fang was because she hasn't meet Dylan yet. And the only reason why Dylan falls in love with Max was because Max looked like Maya. Finally, the groups get together at the restaurant. Then, Fang and Max fall back in love together, and then Dylan and Maya ketch each other's eye and fall deep in love with each other. Instead of Maya and Dylan dying for Max and Fang. Then two famous characters die for each other's love. Why does Maya and Dylan have to die for Max and Fang's happy ever after? I mean Max and Fang do it and fall in love and have a child. Why can't others have that too? This is going to be mostly about getting Maya and Dylan together so that they can live and not die for someone else's love that will happen so far in the story. This will be about Maya and Dylan falling in love and having children and Max and Fang getting back together in Angel and starting a family. So then nobody dies and they all live happily ever after.

This will be a long story.

Mostly about how each of the two couples relationship goes and how their lives turn out together.

Then it will show how it would be when the two flocks get together again.

Max and Fang will have their daughter, Phoenix.

Dylan and Maya will have twins, Boy- Jake (Is dark like Maya) and Girl- Lilly (Is light like Dylan)

Then it might have other couples in the book getting together you never know.

Tell me what you think.

Do you want to read it or not?

Leave comment down below…

* * *

Right now Max and Fang are stuck in the elevator and the elevator had completely stopped. When Max and Fang were inside the elevator they fought just like they did in the book instead at the end being stopped by the elevator and Angel. They were still inside. Angel wasn't going to wait on them and the rest of the story was on the behalf of Max and Fang getting back together. Max and Fang had said their sorry to each other. Then they were going back to the hotel room. They were think that they didn't want Dylan and Maya to be upset with them by Max and Fang getting back together. Yet this is how it goes…

Max and Fang walked in the room holding hands.

Everybody's mouth was dropped to the floor. They didn't know how to feel. Especially Maya and Dylan.

Dylan felt betrayed by Max and pain. Max could feel it inside her. For Fang, well Dylan wanted to rip his head off. Fang could feel the anger and hatred in the air.

Maya looked at Fang with so much hurt in her eyes for letting him in. Fang knew he let her down. Yet Maya looked right at Max.

Everyone thought that Maya was going to rip her head off and feed it to the zombie people down below. Yet instead of Maya doing that, she did something nobody thought that would come from her. I mean Max did it why not her?

Maya started to cry. She ran to the balcony and let her wings out and she took off. She didn't want to see them together at all.

Dylan felt the same way and then took off the same way. Yet Dylan felt pain inside that wasn't his. He felt Maya. 'Why would I feel Maya?' He thought to himself.

Dylan flew right to the areas Maya was at. She was sitting in a curled up position, crying in hear lap.

I don't know why but I wanted to go up to her and make her feel safe. I thought I was supposed to love Max not Maya.

Maya turned around once she felt someone feeling bad for her. She felt it right inside her. Why would she feel him? She doesn't even know him. What is happening right now?

Dylan walked up to Maya and begged her to let him in. He was kinda scared to walk over to her in this kinda stat she was in. Yet Dylan had a surprise.

Maya ran up to him in his arms. She balled her eyes out. And Dylan didn't care that she did. They both got their hearts crushed and she wanted him to stay with her.

Dylan hugged her tight to keep her calm and after a while, Dylan had succeed in calming Maya down.

Dylan was about to let go but then Maya grabbed Dylan's face and pulled him into a kiss.

Her lips were crashing onto his. Dylan didn't move an inch. He let her kiss her. Why?


End file.
